Edmonton Fire Rescue Services
Edmonton Fire Rescue Services History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Shop number in brackets. Fire Station No. 1 - 10351-96 St. (HQ) :Pump 1 (454) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201381) :Rescue 1 (721) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / SVI heavy rescue Fire Station No. 2 - 10217-107 St. :Pump 2 (442) - 1994 E-One Hush Cyclone / Superior (1250/500) (SN#SE 1378) Fire Station No. 3 - 11226-76 Ave. :Pump 3 (456) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201383) :Rescue 3 (716) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI heavy rescue (SN#519) Fire Station No. 4 - 10949-156 St. :Pump 4 (441) - 1992 E-One Hush (1250/400) (SN#10420) :Rescue 4 (717) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI heavy rescue (SN#569) Fire Station No. 5 - 9020-111 Ave. Built 2010 :Pump 5 (450) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201377 / SE 2782) :ATP5 (818) - 1997 Ford F350/General mini-pump (250/250/10A) :Rehab (115) - 1969 GMC Transit Coach Fire Station No. 6 - 8105-96 St. :Pump 6 (438) - 1990 E-One Hush (1250/400) (SN#8015) :Ladder 6 (622) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/400/2x25A/100' tower) Fire Station No. 7 - 5025-118 Ave. :Pump 7 (452) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1750/?) :Ladder 7 (627) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2250/300/30fm/100' rearmount tower) :ATP7 (811) - 1990 Ford F350 / General mini-pump (port. pump/200) Fire Station No. 8 - 12503-128 St. :Pump 8 (448) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1750/?) :Ladder 8 (625) - 2008 Spartan / Smeal tower Fire Station No. 9 - 5604-50 St. :Pump 9 (444) - 1994 E-One Hush / Superior (1250/400) (SN#SE 1397) :Rescue 9 (719) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI heavy rescue Fire Station No. 10 - 12735-101 St. :Pump 10 (440) - 1989 E-One Hush (1250/400) :Hazmat 1 (821) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator / SVI (SN#524) :Hazmat Decontamination unit (815/908) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator MFD / SVI hauling a 1994 General trailer :(814) - 1994 International 4700 / General hazmat Fire Station No. 11 - 6625-101 Ave. :Pump 11 (447) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201374) :Tanker 11 (514) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1500/1000/2x25F) Fire Station No. 12 - 9020-156 St. :Pump 12 (459) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1750/?) :Ladder 12 (628) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2250/300/30fm/100' rearmount tower) Fire Station No. 13 - 4035-119 St. :Pump 13 (463) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/1000/2x30F) (SN#700211) :Ladder 13 (624) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Smeal (1500/400/2x25A/100' tower) Fire Station No. 14 - 7312-144 Ave. :Pump 14 (462) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/1000/2x30F) (SN#701301) :Rescue 14 (718) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI heavy rescue Fire Station No. 15 - 5120-97 St. :Pump 15 (455) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1750/?) Fire Station No. 16 - 2904-66 St. :Pump 16 (460) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1750/?) :Ladder 16 (626) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1500/400/2x25A/100' tower) (SN#700290) :ATP16 (812) - 1990 Ford F350 / Computalog mini-pump (200/200) Fire Station No. 17 - 15505 Castle Downs Rd. :Pump 17 (467) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pump (1500/400/2x30A) :Tanker 17 (510) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/1000/2x25F) (SN#809070) Fire Station No. 18 - 13808-29 St. :Pump 18 (449) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201376 / SE 2781) :Tanker 18 (550) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1500/3000/2x25F) (SN#804170) Fire Station No. 19 - 6210-178 St. :Pump 19 (446) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1750/?) :Ladder 19 (616) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1003) :ATP19 (817) - 1995? Ford F350 mini-pump :Parade - 1950 Bickle aerial Fire Station No. 20 - 2305-105 St. :Pump 20 (453) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1750/?) (SN#201380 / SE 2785) :Tanker 20 (513) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1500/1000/2x25F) Fire Station No. 21 - 9315-101 St. :Foam truck (235) - 2005 Ford F550 / FD shops foam carrier :Water Cannon 1 (801) - 1960 Mack (1050/-) (modified pumper) :Hose Tender 1 (804) - 1972 Ford :Fan Unit (809) - 1981 GMC 7000 / FD Shops :Eductor Unit (810) - 1981 International S / FD Shops Fire Station No. 22 - 10124-123 St. :Pump 22 (457) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1750/?) :Salvage 1 (823) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / SVI salvage/air supply (SN#661) Fire Station No. 23 - 10130-178 St. :Pump 23 (451) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1750/?) :MC1 (822) - 2005 Spartan Diamond / SVI command (SN#523) Fire Station No. 24 - 131 Haddow Close NW :Pump 24 (464) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/1000/2x30F) (SN#700311) :Tanker 24 (509) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/1000/2x25F) (SN#807070) :Rescue 24 (720) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI heavy rescue (SN#621) :Air Monitoring Unit (820) - 2005 Freightliner M2/General (SN#4188-4) Fire Station No. 25 - 8403-167th Ave. Built 2006 :Pump 25 (458) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1750/?) (SN#508111) Fire Station No. 26 - 2803-34th St. Built 2009 :Pump 26 (461) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pump (1500/1000/2x30F) (SN#702101) Fire Services Centre - 18603-106A Ave. :Training (445) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury pump (1750/?) (SN#201372 / SE 2769) :Training (712) - 1992 International / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1346) :Training (710) - 1987 International S / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 867) :Training (430) - 1986 International S2500 / Superior pump (1250/400) (SN#SE 744) :Training (710) - 1986 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue :Training (428) - 1982 Pemfab / Pierreville pump (1250/?) (SN#PFT-1184) :Training (427) - 1981 Pemfab / Thibault pump (1250/400) (SN#T81-109) :Training (426) - 1981 Pemfab / Thibault pump (1250/400) (SN#T81-108) :(819) - 2001 Ford F350 mechanical :(802) - 1966 GMC wrecker / plow Spare apparatus :(439) - 1989 E-One Hush pump (1250/400) :(437) - 1989 E-One Hush pump (1250/400) :(435) - 1989 E-One Hush pump (1250/400) :(434) - 1989 E-One Hush pump (1250/400) :(432) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pump (1250/400) (SN#SE 864) :(429) - 1983 Spartan / Pierreville pump (1250/300) (SN#PFT-1276) :(620) - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry quint (1500/500/105' rearmount) :(618) - 1994 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/105' rearmount) (SN#SE 1380) :(617) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/105' rearmount) (SN#SE 1282) :(615) - 1986 Kenworth / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :(722) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / SVI heavy rescue :(715) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI heavy rescue (SN#518) :(714) - 1997 International 4900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1759) :(713) - 1997 International 4900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1758) :(813) - 1992 Ford E350 / ITB hazmat Assignment unknown :(474) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pump (1500/400/2x30A) :(466) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pump (1500/400/2x30A) :(465) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pump (1500/400/2x30A) :2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pump (1500/400/2x30A) :2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pump (1500/400/2x30A) :2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pump (1500/400/2x30A) :2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pump (1500/400/2x30A) :(629) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal tower (2250/300/30fm/100' rearmount) :(825) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / SVI heavy rescue :(826) - 2010 International 4400 / SVI technical rescue :(551) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal pump (1500/3000/2x25F) :(623) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Smeal tower (1750/300/30A/30B/100' rearmount) :(443) - 1994 E-One Hush Cyclone / Superior pump (1250/500) (SN#SE 1379) :(621) - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry quint (1500/500/20F/105' rearmount) (SN#E9834-02) :(613) - 1983 Spartan CFC2000 / Thibault (-/-/100' rearmount) :1983 International S1700 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 556) :(612) - 1982 Pemfab / Superior/LTI quint (840/100' rearmount) (SN#SE 409) :1982 International S1850 / Superior heavy rescue :(425) - 1980 Spartan CFG2000 / Thibault pump (1250/400) (SN#T80-102) :(424) - 1980 Spartan CFG2000 / Thibault pump (1250/400) :(806) - 1973 Dodge / Jasper tanker :(408) - Parade - 1971 Thibault pump (1250/400) (SN#T71-104) Retired apparatus :(816) - 1997 Freightliner FL70 / Milron Metal Fabricators salvage/air unit :(619) - 1994 E-One Hurricane / Superior/Smeal aerial (-/-/105' rearmount) (SN#SE 1398) :(436) - 1989 E-One Hush pump (1250/400) (SN#6586) :(433) - 1989 E-One Hush pump (1250/400) :(431) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pump (1250/400) (SN#SE 890) :(614) - 1986 Kenworth L700 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :(711) - 1986 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue :(709) - 1986 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue :(815) - 1985 Kenworth W900 tractor :(200) - 1983 Oshkosh T6 4x4 crash tender :(506) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pump (840/1000) :(505) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior (840/1000) (SN#SE 445) :(504) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pump (840/1000) (SN#SE 444) :(503) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pump (840/1000) :(502) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pump (840/1000) (SN#SE 442) :(501) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pump (840/1000) (SN#SE 440) :1982 International S2500 / Superior pump (840/1000) (SN#SE 443) :1982 International S2500 / Superior pump (840/1000) (SN#SE 441) :1982 International S1850 / Superior heavy rescue :1981 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') (SN#PFT-1117) :(423) - 1979 Scot / Pierreville pump (1250/400) (SN#PFT-897) :(422) - 1979 Scot / Pierreville pump :(421) - 1979 Scot / Pierreville pump (1250/400) (SN#PFT-895) :(420) - 1979 Scot / Pierreville pump (SN#PFT-896) :1978 Oshkosh / Pierreville tower :1978 Dodge Motor Home command :1977 Kenworth / Thibault pump (1250/400) (SN#T77-143) :(419) - 1977 Kenworth / Thibault pump (1250/400) :(416) - 1977 Kenworth 1200 / Thibault pump (1250/500) (SN#T77-142) (Sold to Silver Star Mountain, British Columbia) :1977 Kenworth / Thibault pump (1250/400) :1977 Walter 4x4 crash tender (?/2500) :1976 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :1976 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :1976 International Cargostar / King tower (-/-/65') (SN#75067) :1976 International Cargostar / King tower (-/-/65') (SN#75068) :1975 International Loadstar / FD shops salvage :(414) - 1974 Thibault pump (1050/400) :(413) - 1974 Thibault pump (1050/400) :1974 Thibault pump (1050/400) :(605) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :(604) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :1972 Thibault pump (1050/?) (SN#T72-130) :1972 Thibault pump (1050/?) :1972 Thibault pump (1050/?) :1972 Pemfab Imperial / Pierreville aerial :1971 Thibault pump (1050/?) :1971 Thibault pump (1050/?) :1971 Thibault pump (1050/?) :1970 Lafrance pump :1970 Lafrance aerial (-/-/100' midship) (Sold to Morinville, Alberta) :1970 International L / Nordic Fireboss crash tender :1969 Thibault pump :1969 Thibault pump :1967 International / Lafrance aerial (-/-/100') (SN#N67-8183) :1963 King Seagrave KS 806-KB pump (1050/?) :1963 International VCO190 / King pump (1050/?) (SN#62093) :1961 King-Seagrave Custom aerial (-/-/100') (SN#M-1195) :1961 King-Seagrave Custom pump (1050/?) (SN#M9200) :1956 International / Lafrance pump (625/?) (SN#B-2171) :1956 International R196 / King pump (840/?) (SN#5612) :1948 Lafrance 712-PEO pump (SN#9002) Future plans *A new fire station has been proposed for the corner of 26 Ave. SW and 22 Ave. SW in the Heritage Valley Town Centre neighbourhood. Public rezoning meetings were held in September 2010. External links *Edmonton Fire Rescue Services *Edmonton Firefighters Union (IAFF Local 209) Category:Alberta Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating E-One apparatus